vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilver (Devil May Cry)
Summary Gilver is the main antagonist from the Devil May Cry Volume 1 Novel who starts out being just a new mercenary who is competitive with Tony Redgrave, but later on is revealed to be a demon who was sent by Mundus to kill Dante and is the one responsible for the deaths of Tony Redgrave's friends and his motherly figure Nell Goldstein. Gilver wanted nothing more than to cause despair to Dante by any means necessary and ultimately kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B in base, higher with Angelo Armor, 3-A via Environmental Destruction Name: Gilver Origin: Devil May Cry Volume 1 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Angelo Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation (Type; Education), Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Enhanced Senses (Awareness, Neutral Vision, Soul Vision, Extra Senses and Enhanced Sixth), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible and non-corporeal beings), Empowerment (Demons feed off despair and get stronger from it.), Transformation, Aura (Overwhelming and Fear-Inducing), Unholy Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon demons that attack and possess anything nearby), Necromancy (Type; Manipulation of Dead Bodies), Heat Manipulation (Decreased the temperature in Bobby's Cellar), Darkness Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3, passive), Statistics Amplification, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Type 3 Corruption (via nexus creation; Can create a demon world nexus in which the surroundings would began transforming into another demon world and spread out to consume the entire human world and the demon world is stated to be able to warp the minds of men, drive any human in it insane, turn souls into monsters, cause despair and insanity and "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness |-|Resistances= Resistant to the following, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Disease Manipulation (Unaffected by the demon world which causes severe dizziness and nausea), Fear Manipulation (Unaffected by being in the presence of demons whose presence alone causes fear) and Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity) Attack Potency: At least Wall level in base (Physically is far superior to most lesser demons and superior to Volume 1 Dante who can easily hack apart human with his bare hands), higher with Angelo Armor (Increased his power although it is unknown by how much). Universe Level overtime via Environmental Destruction (Created a nexus which began to spread out and consume the human world, turning it into another demon world.) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Lady, normal humans couldn't perceive his casual attacks and he is notably faster than Devil May Cry Volume 1 Dante.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Dante who could easily rip humans apart) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level in base (Physically is far superior to most lesser demons and took multiple attacks from Volume 1 Dante, higher with Angelo Armor (The armor increased his durability although by an unknown amount). Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee and Hundreds of Meters with Shotgun, Cross-Universal with Demon Summoning and Universal with Environmental Destruction. Standard Equipment: Katana and Shotgun Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon Summoning: Gilver stabs the ground with his katana, causing cracks to form in the surrounding area and unnamed shadow demons spew from the cracks, attacking and possessing all nearby beings. Intelligence: Gilver is extremely cunning and ruthless; preferring to slowly torture Dante by taking his popularity, ruining his reputation and sending demons to kill those he's close with or if he feels like it, personally doing it himself. He's also skilled enough to outperform Dante in hand to hand and sword combat, only losing when he was slowed down by his armor. Weaknesses: Gilver cannot create a nexus immediately. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Villains Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Environment Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Adults